


A sample of select paperwork, sent from Fort Briggs to the desk of Roy Mustang

by fencesit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Paperwork, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-30 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: "More paperwork from Fort Briggs.""Damn Grumman," he says, like he always does. "Just put it in the Briggs file."Hawkeye dumps the paper on his desk mercilessly instead, like she always does.





	A sample of select paperwork, sent from Fort Briggs to the desk of Roy Mustang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).

> Please view with the creator's style on! I've tried my best to make it legible with the workskin turned off, but things will definitely appear wonky without all the css in the workskin.

  
[K-196a]

## Incident Report for Injury or Death Caused by Dereliction of Duty

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

### Incident Details

  
**Name:** Olivier Mira Armstrong**Rank:** Lieutenant General  


  
**Date of Incident:** September 1916 **Subject of Complaint:** The western-most Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost, constructed July 1912.  


**Summary of Incident:**

The third watch at the western Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost woke to see the clouds reflecting the light of a forest fire 30-40 miles downwind, in the valley between the outpost and the town of Tagy. Captain Iset Anona was in command of the third shift; see attached K-96b for full list of personnel and military property involved in this incident. CPT Anona ordered Warrant Officer Cascavel Abrams to first attempt to radio the civilian towns of Tagy, Sheb, Semoy, Monmort, and Empalme in order to establish a civilian response. CPT Anona also woke the rest of the outpost and took herself and half the third watch shift down the spur to the valley below in hopes of evacuating those civilians most at-risk. A full detailing of CPT Anona's actions and maneuvers in response to the fire can be requisitioned from Briggs, where it is filed as a **[B-204a] Report on Military Intervention in On-going Natural Disaster**.

Radio contact with all but Empalme was unsuccessful, as Tagy, Sheb, Semoy, and Monmort have no frequent contact with Briggs and are therefore unprepared to be contacted and asked to do their civic duty. The postmaster in Empalme is a retired veteran, however, and always sleeps with a radio channel open in case of emergency. As the post office in Empalme is above the train station, it has access to a phone line. W.O. Abrams instructed the Empalme postmaster to call North Command so that emergency response could be mustered as quickly as possible. 

Finally, W.O. Abrams contacted Briggs to receive the outpost's expected instruction: they were to locate the fire, track its location, and continue to coordinate with Briggs and the Empalme postmaster until given orders to pull back. W.O. Abrams staffed the radios for 12 hours, then switched off with Master Sergeant Jehan Golan for 6 hours of rest before returning to duty. On the fourth hour of W.O. Abrams's second shift, it became clear that the wind had shifted and was now blowing the fire towards the western-most outpost. At this time, W.O. Abrams suggested that the soldiers who had remained at the outpost clear the land around it to create a better fire break.

The re-entrant directly below the outpost is a steep climb mostly consisting of loose rock and dry dirt, but covered with a not-insignificant amount of detritus consisting of old pine needles, branches, leaves, and other forest nonsense. Like the entire forest on that side of the mountain it was bone-dry from the August drought, and the wind drove the first straight up the re-entrant at twice the rate a man could run on level ground, and was stopped from completely overtaking the outpost only by the newly created fire break.

Despite the Patrol following military protocol by soaking all sides of the outpost facing the fire, the outpost still caught fire multiple times, including the roof above the temporary communications room W.O. Abrams set up to keep a personal watch on the fire's progress. This is a clear and undeniable example of the western-most outpost's shameful conduct under fire from the enemy, a failure that cannot in good conscious go unpunished as it was followed by the outpost burning down to cinderblocks and foundation after the Patrol completed their evacuation up the slope to a safer ridge. 

The western-most Briggs outpost may have served honorably for years since it was constructed in the summer of 1912, but a long service record is absolutely no excuse for buckling under pressure. Northern Command might be tempted to make excuses for its shoddy construction or age, Briggs has command of that outpost even if we must camp on its pathetic, scorched foundation. I demand it be punished to the full extent of military law.

  
**Casualties:** Fourteen. (Military count only)  
**Fatalities:** Zero, except the outpost. (Military count only)  
  


### Witness Details

  
**Name:** Cascavel Abrams**Rank:** Warrant Officer**C.O.:** Captain Iset Anona  


This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[K-196g]

## Complaint Outcome for Injury or Death Caused by Dereliction of Duty

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

**Regarding:**

Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong; the western-most Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost, constructed July 1912; fires on the western spur of Mount Briggs.

**Outcome:**

The western-most Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost is found innocent of dereliction of duty due to lack of evidence that the outpost was ever directly given orders; LTG Armstrong is also strongly reminded that the standard punishment for dereliction of duty is demotion by one or more ranks, depending on the severity of the offense, and there is as-yet no formal military rank below outpost to which she could demote the western-most Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost.

**Action Taken:**

Original filed appropriately for future reference; abridged copy sent on to Amestrian Forestry & Land Preservation Initiative. Recommended W.O. Cascavel Abrams for promotion contingent on further disaster relief training and LTG Armstrong's agreement.

**Signed:**

Roy Mustang

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[K-19a]

## Incident Report for Suspected Treason, Espionage

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

### Incident Details

  
**Name:** Olivier Mira Armstrong**Rank:** Lieutenant General  


  
**Date of Incident:** April 1917 **Subject of Complaint:** Briggs Mountain's suspiciously unstable western spur  


**Summary of Incident:**

In September there was a spate of forest fires along the western spur, leading to the complete deforestation of that area; I have attached a copy of my report on that incident in case the details have escaped you. Once snowfall extinguished the flames, the Briggs Mountain Patrol set up camp on the foundation and proceeded through the winter as normal until the spring, when it became apparent that Fort Briggs was under assault from an unexpected enemy...nature. 

Our enemy started with a strong forward assault: two weeks of near-constant storms combined with snow melt. The Briggs Mountain Patrol was forced to abandon their camp due to untenable conditions; half the force was lead by Captain Iset Anona to the nearest Patrol outpost, while Second Lieutenant Cascavel Abrams was given charge of the remainder to proceed down to the nearby civilian town of Tagy in order to help deal with the predicted flooding. 

In the patrol's absence, a debris flow swept the foundations of the western Mountain Patrol outpost away completely, along with several thousand cubic meters of other material. The debris flow continued down to the valley floor, destroying large amounts of both fields waiting to be planted and uninhabited forest. Three civilian homesteads were affected, but no fatalities were sustained. 

Following the debris flow, 2LT Abrams divided his men between the homesteads and many of them worked double shifts digging through the mud for personal belongings and salvage material that could be used to construct new homes. CPT Anona returned to the former site of the western-most Briggs Mountain Patrol outpost to find nothing but a field of mud; attached is a list of both military and personal materials lost in the debris flow.

It is my assertion that Drachman forces are likely working to destabilize our land, and the western spur of Mount Briggs is almost certainly compromised. Briggs forces are still dealing with debris flows, mudslides, washed out roads, and flooding; additional competent intelligence officers should be assigned to Fort Briggs until this new and insidious plot can be uprooted and turned back against our northern foes.

### Witness Details

**Name:** Wyot Lindner

**Rank: N/A; civilian shepard**

**C.O.:** His wife, reportedly.

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[K-19g]

## Complaint Outcome for Suspected Treason, Espionage

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

**Regarding:**

Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong; Briggs Mountain's suspiciously western spur; the recent spate of mudslides and debris flows in the northwest. 

**Outcome:**

Briggs Mountain's suspiciously unstable western spur found innocent of collusion with the enemy; LTG Armstrong is encouraged to focus on human suspects if any actual evidence of deliberate destabilization is uncovered. Until such a time, the mudslide will be considered the result of some mix of deforestation, flooding, and soil erosion.

**Action Taken:**

Original filed appropriately for future reference; copy sent on to Amestrian Forestry & Land Preservation Initiative.

**Signed:**

Roy Mustang

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[K-130a]

## Incident Report for Insubordination

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

### Incident Details

  
**Name:** Olivier Mira Armstrong**Rank:** Lieutenant General  


  
**Date of Incident:** April 1917 **Subject of Complaint:** Fort Briggs' cowardly foundation  


**Summary of Incident:**

This report provides additional information related to a previously submitted **[K-19a] Incident Report for Suspected Treason, Espionage** regarding the western spur of Briggs Mountain, which was itself a follow up to a **[K-96a] Incident Report for Injury or Death Caused by Dereliction of Duty** submitted in September about the western-most outpost. Copies of both have been attached for your convenience. 

Warrant Officers Nell Grenadier and Adelais Leclerc were charged with inspecting Fort Briggs for the source of recent flooding in the lower sub-basements. A large vertical crack in the foundation was the source of the water. Further inspection of the land outside as well as beneath the wall lead us to conclude that the work done to fill the tunnel underneath Briggs was insufficient; W.O. Grenadier and Leclerc reported a subterranean pool of running water seemed to have formed under Fort Brigg's foundation due to the combination of record rainfall and snowmelt, undermining our country's greatest defense. 

Nothing and no one under my command is allowed to fail so pathetically.

### Witness Details

**Name:** Vato Falman

**Rank:** Captain 

**C.O.:** LTG Olivier Mira Armstrong

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[K-130g]

## Complaint Outcome for Insubordination

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

**Regarding:**

Lieutenant General Olivier Mira Armstrong; Fort Briggs' foundation

**Outcome:**

Fort Briggs' cowardly foundation found innocent of insubordination; LTG Armstrong is encouraged to be more understanding of the shortcomings of her "subordinates" in the future and to waste less paper 

**Action Taken:**

Sent back to Lieutenant General Armstrong with correct paperwork for requisitioning repairs from Logistics & Engineering.

**Signed:**

Roy Mustang

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Major.

  
[T-302f]

## Urgent Repair Request for High-Priority Military Property

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Colonel.

### Details of Damage

  
**Name:** **Rank:**   


  
**Property in Need of Repair:** **Desired Timeline:**  


**Short Summary of Work Request:**

### Logistics

  
**Projected Combat Frequency:** **Supply Line Rating:**   


**Short Summary of Budget & Limitations:**

This is an official document of the Amestrian Military. Do not read, copy, destroy, or relocate this document without proper authorization. This document is not to leave military property in the possession of anyone under the rank of Colonel.

**Author's Note:**

> **Credits:**
> 
>   * Thanks to La_Temperanza for the background shadow effect (from the [notebook paper tutorial](https://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/126214255009/live-example-of-skin-my-ao3-skins/)) and also the info about how to hide things that only appear when the workskin is turned off (from the [iOS texting tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722))! 
>   * The paper background tile is from [Subtle Patterns](https://www.toptal.com/designers/subtlepatterns/).
>   * All of the civilian town names are from [this wonderful map](https://www.deviantart.com/postermasterchef/art/Final-Amestris-Road-Map-341480392) by PosterMasterChef.


End file.
